Valse
by Nee'lahne
Summary: Si je laissais mon amour pour toi prendre le dessus, tout ne serait plus que désir, passion fiévreuse et destruction chaotique. Je renaîtrai dans tes sourires. Tu serais ma goutte d'absinthe, ma bouffée d'oxygène. Nous nous détruirions l'un l'autre, mais peu importe. Je t'aimerais. Jusqu'au jour où ils brûleraient nos corps, je t'aimerais plus que tout.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim : L'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages, lieux, évènements invoqués appartiennent à JKR.

Note : Inspiré de plusieurs chansons : Pain, de Three Days Grace ; Qui peut le juger, de Ginie Line (chanson de la comédie musicale Dracula) et L'amour et son contraire, d'Anaïs Delva (chanson de la comédie musicale Dracula). Voilà voilà ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Est-ce que vous avez envie de danser, de valser peut-être ? ... Okay, valsons alors.<span>**

_(Protège moi - Placebo)_

Et l'on tourne, et l'on tourne, et l'on valse. Tu sais Potter, toi et moi, on était trop différent. Tu étais l'astre solaire, j'étais l'astre lunaire. Tu étais la brise légère et agréable sur la peau, j'étais la bourrasque agressive dont on se protège. Tes piliers étaient tes amis, les miens étaient inexistants.

Nous avions un point en commun tout de même. Il y a certaines personnes qui attendaient beaucoup de nous. Beaucoup trop peut-être. Tu étais le Sauveur, celui qui devait ramener la vie, la joie, la paix et les rires insouciants, j'étais un Malefoy, celui qui devait empêcher cela de s'accomplir pour qu'à nouveau puisse régner la mort, la tristesse, la guerre et les larmes amères.

Maintenant que cela est fait, nous sommes libérés de ces destins de maudits.

Neuf ans ont passé. Les gens se souviennent de ton nom. Ta vie fut toute tracée. La médiatisation. Le bonheur et la joie. L'amour. Le mariage. Une femme. Deux enfants. Le boulot. Une vie parfaite et bien réglée. Tu es plaisir et paix._. _

Tout le monde m'a oublié. J'ai lamentablement sombré dans la déchéance. Et j'ai essayé d'oublier, de tout oublier. Avec les fêtes. Les insomnies. L'alcool. Le sexe. La drogue. Rien n'y a fait. Je suis douleur et fureur.

Je t'ai aimé jusqu'à oublier ma vie. Savais-tu cela ? Non, bien sûr que non, le Héros ne se soucie plus de son vieil ennemi. Mais j'aurai tout donné, tout abandonner pour toi ! Tu me regardes avec pitié, je le vois bien. Pendant tant d'années j'ai valsé entre l'amour et son contraire. Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'être homosexuel, tout le monde te juge. Alors si en plus ils savaient que je fantasme sur le Héros. C'est depuis notre sixième année, pour te dire. Cela fait un bail. Enlève cet air surpris de ton visage. Il y avait tant à faire avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour.

Maintenant qu'on est là, tous les deux, je peux enfin m'expliquer. On a 27 ans. Il y a des gens Potter, tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu n'arrives pas à te les enlever de la tête. Tu es une de ces personnes.

Et je vais te le dire, une bonne fois pour toute. Je t'aime. Oui je t'aime. Je ne t'aime pas comme on peut aimer la rosée au petit matin. Je ne t'aime pas comme on aime un gâteau au chocolat. Je ne t'aime pas comme on aime prendre un bain après une harassante journée.

Non, je t'aime toi, tout entier. Je t'aime parce que tu es à la fois banal et exceptionnel. Parce que tu tousses à cause du chocolat en poudre quand tu manges un tiramisu, comme tout le monde. Parce que tu passes frénétiquement ta main dans tes cheveux quand tu es gêné. Parce que tu souris rarement, mais que tes sourires sont toujours sincères. Et le seul sourire que tu m'aies donné fut sincère.

Et ce sourire, sais-tu à quel point il m'a fait souffrir ? Il a tourmenté mes nuits, envahit mes rêves et occupé mes pensées jour après jour. Il était un plaisir divin, un plaisir divin remplit de souffrance. Mais qu'importe la douleur. Car je préfère ressentir la douleur que ne rien ressentir du tout et me sentir vide. Oui, la douleur est devenue ma drogue.

La douleur. La douleur à l'état brut. La douleur dans son plus pur éclat. La douleur sans amour. Cette douleur, elle m'appartient. Je l'aime brutale. Te voir devant moi en cet instant me fait mal, et c'est tant mieux car je n'en ai jamais assez. Sais-tu ce qu'est la douleur Potter ? Connais-tu au moins le sens de ce mot ? L'as-tu déjà ressentie ?

Non, non, n'approuve pas. Je sais que tu as perdu des êtres chers, mais on perd tous quelqu'un, un jour ou l'autre. Qui que ce soit. C'est inéluctable. Mais sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être condamné d'un regard à saigner pour avoir l'être que tu aimes ? Sais-tu ce que c'est que de te réveiller un matin couvert de bleu, et de te souvenir que c'est ton père qui t'a frappé la veille au soir ? Non, tu ne connais rien de tout cela.

Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Potter ? Quel est le but de ta visite ? Voir ton ancien rival dans toute sa déchéance ? Maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux partir. Je préfère être seul. Je veux souffrir et me taire. Sans toi.

* * *

><p>Verdict ^_^ ? Il y aura une suite, c'est certain. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bon. Je trouve que Harry manque de relief. Mais peut-être qua ça lui correspond dans cette situation, je ne sais pas. Il lui manque la passion. Peut-être au prochain chapitre ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il n'y a aucun sens à ma visite. Pourquoi devrait-il y en avoir un ? Mes rêves se sont fanés un à un. Ma seule victoire fut celle sur Voldemort. Je vois que tu ne cilles même pas à l'entente de son nom. Tu t'es libéré de son emprise à sa mort, et j'en suis heureux.<p>

Sais-tu pourquoi tu ne m'as pas empêché de le tuer ? Moi je le sais. Tu ne voulais pas que règne la souffrance, que règne la violence. C'était égoïste, car tu n'as pas pensé à tous les peuples qui seraient devenus asservis sous le joug de Voldemort, non, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et ce que tu pouvais tirer de bien dans sa mort. Mais tu es humain, et j'aurai fais la même chose.

Et je veux que tu saches une chose. Je ne te regardais pas avec pitié, mais avec regrets … Crois-tu que je ne voyais pas l'attention que tu me portais ? Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, dès que tu revenais d'un week-end, je te voyais devenir de plus en plus impuissant face à ton père, face aux menaces que Voldemort faisait peser sur ta famille. Je vois bien ton air étonné face à mes paroles. Et tu te demandes alors sans doute si je t'aime. Avant que je ne réponde à ta question, réfléchis.

Que ce serait-il passé si nous nous étions aimés ? Aurions-nous fuit nos responsabilités ? Non, car nous aurions toujours été en danger, pourchassés par les hommes, et maudits par tous. Et nous savons cela aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Alors oui, je t'ai aimé, bien sûr. Mais je me suis refusé de céder à cet amour, à cette passion. Qu'auraient pensé les autres ? Voir un des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort et moi, leur Sauveur comme ils m'appellent, s'allier. Ne réplique pas, je sais que tu ne soutenais pas ses idées, mais pour tous les opposants de Voldemort, tu étais un Mangemort. Ils auraient tous pensé que j'étais en train de les trahir, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les décevoir. Et j'ai enfoui cette flamme qui commençait à naître tout au fond de ma poitrine.

À force de me retenir d'aimer, j'en ai perdu la capacité. C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de pire dans la vie : ne plus savoir tomber amoureux. Et j'ai épousé Ginny. Parce que je sais qu'elle m'aime pour ce que je suis, et que son amour est sincère et doux. Mais il n'est pas réciproque. Je suis incapable d'aimer une autre personne, Drago !

Si je laissais mon amour pour toi prendre le dessus, tout ne serait plus que désir, passion fiévreuse et destruction chaotique. Je renaîtrai dans tes sourires. Tu serais ma goutte d'absinthe, ma bouffée d'oxygène. Nous nous détruirions l'un l'autre, mais peu importe. Je t'aimerais. Jusqu'au jour où ils brûleraient nos corps, je t'aimerais plus que tout.

Et tu es en colère, parce que l'amour est le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Et que notre amour est interdit. Et tu es effrayé. Effrayé à l'idée de te retrouver une fois encore seul. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui m'effraie. Mais c'est de ta peur que j'ai peur.

Malgré ça, tu exerces sur moi une attraction indéniable. Tes excès m'attirent. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Extrême dans tout ce que tu fais. Y compris dans ta déchéance. Tu sombres encore et toujours plus profond. Petit à petit, tes rêves se fracassent, tes angoisses grandissent. Cette souffrance que tu essayes de cacher par d'autres souffrances, ça s'appelle prendre conscience.

Alors Drago, soit franc, avec toi-même tout d'abord, et avec moi. Es-tu capable de me faire confiance ? Si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas pour te regarder sombrer. J'ai quitté Ginny, j'ai quitté ma famille, et tous ceux que j'aime pour te retrouver. Maintenant que je te vois devant moi, j'affronte mes démons intérieurs. Mes angoisses resurgissent.

Je n'ai pas souffert comme tu as souffert, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai tatoué mon âme sous ta peau glacial. Et je saurai t'affranchir de tes souvenirs.

**Ce soir, nos deux corps se mêlent ...**

_(Ce soir - Kyo)_

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ... J'ai l'impression que ce chapite est légèrement guimauve ... Moi qui déteste ça T_T Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)<p>

Il y aura également une suite, beaucoup plus narrative, différente de ces deux premiers chapitres.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour cet immense retard. Mon ordi est tombé en panne et j'ai perdu certaines données -_-" Le temps que je récupère tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre avant. C'est d'ailleurs probablement l'avant dernier.

Note : Si vous voulez vous plonger encore plus dans l'ambiance du chapitre, je vous propose d'écouter la chanson **"Are you the one"**, du groupe Within Temptation.

Disclaimer : Lieux, personnages ect appartiennent à JKR. Les paroles en italique sont la traduction de la chanson "Are you the one", de WT.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>I can feel that it's time for me to face it ...<span>**

Je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de lui faire face ...

_(Stand my Ground - Within Temptation)_

Drago avait tellement perdu l'habitude qu'on lui offre une réponse sincère. Son unique réaction fut de crisper encore un peu plus sa mâchoire, afin de retenir l'immense tristesse qui menaçait de le submerger.

L'ancien Gryffondor vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'attendait à ce que son interlocuteur réplique, de quelque manière que ce fusse. Mais le silence fut sa seule réponse. Il se leva et s'approcha de son ancien rival. Il lui prit avec douceur la main et murmura quelques mots.

« On ne tombe jamais amoureux, on tombe tout simplement. »

Aucune réaction. Si. Deux larmes. Deux larmes silencieuses qui glissèrent silencieusement sur la peau opaline de Drago. Deux larmes emplies de regrets, de tristesse, de colère et d'amour. Harry ne pris pas la peine des les empêcher de couler. Bien au contraire. Il plaça sa main libre sur l'épaule de l'ancien Serpentard, et se rapprocha de lui, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Drago ferma les yeux et déposa sa main sur la hanche d'Harry.

Doucement, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à déplacer leurs corps, tentant de coordonner leurs mouvements. Une chanson entendu des années auparavant dans un bar miteux revint à l'esprit embrumé du blond.

_Es-tu cette personne ?  
>Le voyageur dans le temps qui est venu<br>Pour guérir mes blessures, pour me guider jusqu'au soleil  
>Pour marcher sur ce chemin avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps ?<em>

Les déplacements hésitants devinrent un slow. Un slow qui aurait pu paraître comique. Mais en cet instant, il était simplement entouré d'un aura de tristesse et de regrets.

_Es-tu celui,  
>Qui brille dans la nuit comme des lucioles ?<br>L'éternité d'un ciel du soir  
>Faisant face au matin yeux dans les yeux<em>

Harry sentit d'autres larmes couler dans le cou du jeune homme. Il resserra son étreinte, incapable d'imaginer ce que Drago avait pu vivre ces dernières années.

_Es-tu celui,  
>Qui partagera sa vie avec moi,<br>Qui plongera dans la mer avec moi ?  
>Es-tu celui,<br>Qui a eu assez de douleur,  
>Et ne veux plus ressentir la honte, plus jamais ?<em>

Pourquoi tant d'années gâchées ? Pourquoi donc tant de non-dit ? Tant de vérités cachées, de promesses rompues, de secrets dévoilés ? Est-ce vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Sommes-nous trop aveugle pour trouver un chemin ? Et Harry écoute son silence, prêchant ses reproches.

_Es-tu celui,  
>Dont l'amour est comme une fleur qui a besoin de la pluie<br>Pour laver le sentiment de douleur  
>Qui des fois, à la chaîne, peut guider à la peur ?<em>  
>Leurs pas commencèrent à ralentir, naturellement.<p>

_Es-tu celui,  
>Qui marchera avec moi dans un jardin d'étoiles<br>L'univers, les galaxies et Mars ?_

_La supernova de notre amour est vrai._

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent enfin complètement. Plus rien ne bougea. Le temps sembla suspendu. Et puis doucement, Harry se mit sur la pointe de pieds, et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Les larmes leurs avaient donné un léger goût salé.

L'ancien Serpentard répondit avec hésitation. Il avait rêvé maintes et maintes fois de ce moment. Mais maintenant, il doutait. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une aventure ou une passade pour Potter ? Si tout cela n'était que mensonge ?

Harry remarqua son trouble. « Ne vit pas dans le passé, Drago. Ne t'enfonce pas dans la tristesse et les pleurs. Tu dois reprendre goût à la vie. Mais avant cela, tu dois réapprendre à vivre, chuchota-t-il. ».

Sur ces paroles, sa main toujours dans celle de Drago qu'il n'avait pas lâché, il l'entraîna à l'étage. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard et tomba sur une pièce remplit d'objets divers et variés. Il la referma doucement et en ouvrit une autre. Ce devait être la chambre de son hôte. Elle était très sombre, et rien ne semblait y refléter ne serait-ce qu'une once de joie. Il fit asseoir Drago sur le lit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il était presque arrivé aux derniers boutons lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

« Harry … Certains tombent amoureux, tandis que d'autres brisent des cœurs, dit-il avec une voix légèrement rauque. Ne brise pas le mien plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Le Gryffondor arrêta alors ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Drago … soupira-t-il, déçu mais compréhensif. Entre dans mon monde, vois à travers mes yeux, et essaye de comprendre. Je ne suis pas là pour te nuire, ou pour te blesser. »

Il finit de défaire les boutons restant en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se releva et se déshabilla entièrement. Drago fit de même. Harry s'allongea sur le lit, et attendit qu'il s'approche. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'autre finit par se rapprocher doucement et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du Sauveur. Harry sourit.

« La peur de l'inconnu assombrit nos cœurs aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il à mi-voix. »

Drago eut un léger sourire. Un sourire de résignation. Il s'assit sur Harry qui était sur le dos. Ce dernier déposa sa main sur la nuque de son partenaire et l'attira vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent cette fois avec moins d'hésitation, moins de gêne et moins de timidité. Harry fit lentement descendre sa main dans son dos. Le baiser devient plus sauvage. Plus animal.

Et ils firent l'amour. Au contraire de ce baiser, ce fut tendre, parfois maladroit même, comme si c'était leur première fois à tous les deux. Ce fut de l'amour, et non de la passion.

HPDMHPDMHPD

Au petit matin, alors que l'aube était à peine levée, Harry battit doucement des paupières. Il sentit le poids du bras de Drago sur son ventre. Il tourna la tête et le vit toujours endormie, son torse se soulevant à un rythme lent et régulier, le visage paisible. Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant et, le plus doucement possible, il se leva, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller Drago. A tâtons, il chercha dans la semi-obscurité ses affaires. Une fois qu'il les eut retrouvé au pied du lit, il les enfila rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Les marches en bois grincèrent lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, tout comme lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine – pièce qu'il avait repéré la veille. Il ouvrit les placards un à un. Tous, sans exception, étaient vides. Dans le frigo, l'inventaire fut vite fait : une bouteille de lait non-entamée, trois bières et une plaquette de beurre.

Le jeune homme soupira, désespéré. Il fallait que Drago se ressaisisse. Il attrapa un manteau accroché dans le hall et transplana.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Drago, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, ne se réveilla pas en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et tâta la place vide à côté de lui. Rien. Les draps étaient froids, comme si la personne qui avait dormi à ses côté s'était levée longuement avant lui. Ses yeux passèrent de la place vide à la fenêtre. De nombreux nuages gris s'amoncelait dans le ciel, et une pluie fine commençait déjà à tomber. Le regard vite, un doute le prit. Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Son angoisse grandissait. Il dévala les escaliers. Une fois en bas, il s'arrêta. La maison resta parfaitement silencieuse. Le jeune homme ouvrit la première porte à sa droite. C'était son bureau, et il doutait qu'Harry s'y trouva. Et en effet, il n'y avait personne. De même dans le salon. Son dernier espoir était la cuisine. Il s'y précipita, le cœur battant. Il n'y avait hélas, pas âme qui vive.

Son visage d'un naturel pâle devint alors livide lorsqu'il intégra totalement le fait qu'Harry n'était plus là. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il l'avait abandonné, comme tous les autres avant lui. Son angoisse le submergea. Il remonta dans a chambre en courant. Il se dirigea, tremblant, vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Drago ouvrit le robinet, recueillit le liquide glacé dans ses mains et s'en aspergea le visage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Une colère amère monta en lui. Il leva un poing rageur et frappa de toutes ses forces le miroir, se mettant à crier son désespoir.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas votre jouet ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet, putain ! »

Tandis qu'il continuait à crier, déversant sa tristesse, de plus en plus de sang commençait à couler de son poing mutilé, glissant sur son bras et gouttant sur le lavabo. Mais le blond n'y prêta pas attention. Soudain, il s'arrêta de crier. Il retira son poing ensanglanté du miroir et replia son bras contre son torse. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, tenant son poignet dans un geste protecteur. Il se mit à sangloter. De longues minutes passèrent. Et quand la douleur devint trop insupportable, il attrapa de sa main valide une boite d'anti-douleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au verre d'eau posé sur le lavabo. Il retourna finalement dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une flasque d'alcool. Décidé, il prit un anti-douleur. Mais rien n'y faisait, la douleur était persistante. Il prit un deuxième comprimé, puis un autre, pour finalement finir la plaquette. Les deux somnifères et l'antidépresseur qui étaient posés sur la table de nuit y passèrent aussi. Il vida ainsi sa flasque d'alcool.

Complètement dans le brouillard, il s'effondra sur les draps. Il voulait tout oublier. Drago ferma les yeux et sombra, sa main refermée sur la flasque.

**Tu touches mon coeur l'esprit s'en ressent ...**

(Comment te dire - Kyo)

* * *

><p>Alors, cet avant dernier chapitre ? Un review please :D pour avoir votre avis :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard Harry revint chez Drago, la maison était toujours silencieuse. Il avait prit plus de temps qu'il ne pensait pour trouver de quoi faire un bon petit-déjeuner français comme il aimait.

Voulant faire le surprise à Drago, il prépara des tartines de pain beurrées avec de la confiture, deux verres de jus d'orange fraîchement pressés, deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud et bien sûr, ajouta à ce plateau bien garni, deux croissants. Il prit le plateau et entreprit de monter les marches jusqu'au premier étage. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire vu l'étroitesse de l'escalier et la lourdeur du plateau.

Une fois arrivé sur le palier, les bras tremblant légèrement à cause du poids, Harry s'avança jusqu'à la chambre de son amant. D'un léger coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui était restée entrouverte. Drago semblait toujours dormir. Harry déposa délicatement le plateau sur le bureau en face du lit. Puis il se dirigea vers les épais rideaux et les ouvrit. La lumière du jour vint illuminer la chambre. Il sourit à la vue de ce soleil matinal.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de contemplation du ciel bleu, Harry se résigna à aller le réveiller. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago et le secoua légèrement. Il ne se réveilla pas. Harry insista.

« Drago, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il. Je nous ai préparé un petit-déjeuner, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! ».

Toujours aucune réponse. L'ancien Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, prit la main de Drago et répéta « Réveille-toi. ». Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentit alors quelque chose de poisseux dans sa main. Sa main qui tenait celle du Serpentard. Il souleva le bras de Drago, et vit sa main complètement ensanglanté, coupé à plusieurs endroit, de petits bouts de verre planté ici et là dans la chair pâle et fine des phalanges. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il aperçut alors sur les draps sombres du lit, le paquet d'anti-douleur. Et dans l'autre main de Drago, la flasque. Au bord des larmes, tout commença à s'embrouiller dans la tête d'Harry. Il commença à sangloter et à murmurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Au bout de longues minutes, l'esprit toujours embrumé, il eut un réflexe. Peut-être le réflexe qui changera tout. Il transplana avec Drago à l'hôpital. Les médecins prirent le jeune homme en charge et on demanda à Harry de patienter. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, un médecin vint le voir. Il lui expliqua que sa blessure à la main n'était pas très grave. Qu'ils avaient pratiqué un lavage d'estomac. Mais que cela n'allait peut-être pas suffire. Le patient était toujours dans le coma. Peut-être se réveillerait-il dans quelques heures. Peut-être pas.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Un mois plus tard.

Comme tous les jours, Harry enfila son manteau et sortit. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Dix minutes de marche plus tard, il était arrivé. Devant lui, la tombe de celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimé. Drago Malefoy. Il déposa une seule et unique fleur sur le marbre froid. Il n'y avait eu personne à son enterrement. Debout, seul devant la sépulture, Harry se mit à pleurer. A pleurer son amant. A pleurer son amour détruit. A pleurer son incompréhension. A pleurer, tout simplement.

Il avait découvert le miroir brisé. Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris que le monde de son amant n'était réellement que souffrance, colère, désespoir, manipulation, douleur, tristesse … Non, il n'avait pas compris. Et il se demandait toujours pourquoi. Pourquoi Drago avait fait ça. Il se le demandera toujours.

Drago était une âme bien trop tourmentée, brisé par la vie, détruit par son amour. Harry l'a tué. L'amour d'Harry l'a tué.

**You and I we share the same disease. Love**

Toi et moi partageons la même maladie. L'amour

_(Make a move - Icon for hire)_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu.<p>

See you soon !


End file.
